A Pampered Pureblood
by Ricushanit
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had an easy life, with nothing ever required of him - not even being potty trained. Stuck in nappies through his young life, he goes to Hogwarts with his embarrassing problem - but where does Harry Potter fit into this?
1. Prologue

**A Pampered Pureblood**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs completely and utterly to the amazing writer, J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything here-in other than original plot ideas. Please be warned this story contains descriptions of nudity.

Summary: Draco Malfoy grew up with his every desire being granted; being a stubborn boy, he refused his parent's attempts to potty train him and stayed in nappies throughout his young life. When he starts at Hogwarts School he discovers that this is not a normal thing, and he needs to find somebody he can trust to help him. That person turns out to be the one person he thought he would never be friends with; Harry Potter.

Author Notes: An attempt at a serious story with a not-so-serious idea behind it – even though I really can imagine Draco Malfoy behaving in this manner. Read and review! (Word Count: 1609)

_Linebreak_

**Prologue**

"Draco! Come here, Draco! It's potty time!" Narcissa Malfoy called to her toddler son who was playing in their extensive gardens. Draco walked slowly over to his Mummy and looked up at her imposing figure.

"Me no want potty!" Draco told her arrogantly. She looked mildly amused before her neutral face came back and she tutted at him.

"It's potty time Draco, and you _are_ going to use it!" She picked up her now screaming son and carried him indoors and up to one of the many bathrooms in their manor. She knelt down and removed her son's new potty from one of the cupboards and sat him on it. He sat on it for over half an hour with his mother hovering around, stubbornly doing absolutely nothing. Eventually, she relented and let Draco leave.

"We'll try again when he's older." She said to herself then left the room.

_Linebreak_

"Come on Draco, just go potty. It's easy, just let go!"

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on the toilet seat watching her son sit stubbornly on his potty refusing to do his business. For the last three weeks she had sat him naked on the potty for thirty minutes waiting for him to go; he never did. The four year old little boy was either too lazy or too attached to his nappies to stop using them. She was really getting to the end of her tether with him.

"Okay, fine." She said, watching her son smirk with triumph. "I give up. You can stay in nappies until you ask to be potty trained." Her son replied simply saying that was never _ever_ going to happen. He was going to wear nappies forever.

She picked him up and laid him down on the changing table and put a new clean nappy on him, sighing as the front almost immediately turned yellow and the back began to bulge. "If you think I'm changing you now you've got another think coming Draco! You can wait a few hours for a new nappy." But Draco didn't care, he was away from the potty and nothing was ever going to make him want to use it.

_Linebreak_

"Mr. Malfoy! I asked you a question!" The tutor shouted.

"Sorry, sir," Draco, now nine years old, replied sincerely, "I'm just a bit uncomfortable." The tutor looked at him as if to say _continue_, "My nappy sir, we've been in the lesson for two hours now and it was already wet when we started; it's starting to sting a little."

The tutor rolled his eyes and beckoned Draco over to his desk; there were two tables in the room in total, as Draco – being a pureblood – was home-schooled. The tutor waved his wand making a padded surface appear on top of the desk along with a bag of changing supplies for Draco. "A kid your age in nappies… what is the world coming to?" he muttered under his breath. He quickly picked up his student and laid him down on the desk, and changed the used diaper at speed so as not to miss any more of the lesson.

Draco just smiled throughout; his tutors all changed his nappy when it needed it, and his parents no longer made any attempts to force him into using the potty. It was sometimes uncomfortable wearing a messy nappy, but it was better than having to make a trek to the nearest bathroom every time he felt the need. He knew he was different; he knew that most kids his age didn't wear nappies and hadn't for years. But, he was a Malfoy. And as a Malfoy he had the right to be different and still be respected. Purest of the purebloods, he deserved to have others waiting on him, doing the dirtiest of jobs for him.

He sat back in his seat as the lesson began again. Yes, Draco Malfoy was very content with his life so far.

_Linebreak_

"Mother! Father! Has it arrived yet?" Draco shouted as he ran through the halls from his bedroom to the family room, where his family was already seated eating breakfast. Today was a very special day; today was Draco's eleventh birthday – a brilliant day because not only would he be getting presents, he would also be receiving his Hogwarts letter!

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy smiled – well, Narcissa did; Lucius was far too self-important to smile even in front of his own son – as Narcissa held out a small white envelope with the red wax seal of Hogwarts School on the reverse. "Happy birthday, son." She said.

Draco took the envelope joyfully and practically ripped it open and read it through, annoyed when he saw the postscript about first years not being allowed to take a broomstick – depriving a Malfoy of his possessions was a crime! At least, it was as far as Draco's childish mind was concerned. He didn't say anything however, knowing that his Father would likely take offence – he was on the Board of Governors after all, and was probably involved in creating this rule in the first place.

As he re-read through the letter, he did notice that at least one thing was missing. "It doesn't say anything on here about my nappies. Who is going to change me while I'm at Hogwarts?" he asked, frowning as his parents smiled a little victoriously.

"That's completely up to you, Draco," His mother replied calmly, "The Professors know nothing about the fact that you were never potty trained, and we don't intend to tell them – you're the one who chooses to wear them, and it's up to you to find someone to change you whilst at school." Draco gasped.

"But, but…" he blurted out. He couldn't believe what she was saying; it would be so humiliating going to an adult and explaining the first time he soiled himself.

"No buts, Draco. It's up to you to find somebody. You can't change them yourself, that rule is staying in place – I won't have you leaking everywhere, even at Hogwarts. You can either find a student or a professor to do it. After your first year we will consider potty training you if you wish it, but until then this is your responsibility."

Draco closed his mouth abruptly; he had been about to finally give in and allow himself to be potty trained, but that was no longer an option. For the first time ever, Draco wished that he didn't wear nappies.

_Linebreak_

"Now dear, if you'll just stand on the platform there – that's it, we'll get you fitted up for some robes, shall we?"

Harry Potter was standing on the platform being measured for his robes. He noticed that there was another boy standing next to him being fitted and said hello. The other boy looked at him with an air of superiority, and looked about to just turn away and ignore him when he replied. "Hi, I'm Draco."

"This place is amazing isn't it?" Harry asked, his eyes glinting with excitement. "I only found out I was a wizard the other day… everything's happening so fast!"

Draco snorted, a mudblood no doubt. Damn muggles. "So you're a mudblood then, are you?" He said, taking Harry's silence as a confirmation. "Shame. We could have been friends too." He turned away from the other boy, feeling fear inside him. He was wetting himself; and there was another kid – a mudblood no less – who would undoubtedly make fun of him for it if he found out. He decided that it couldn't hurt to keep talking to him, to keep his mind off of the smell that was now permeating the air.

As it turned out, Harry wasn't interested in talking anymore; and quickly left the shop when Madam Malkin said that he was finished. Draco sighed in relief, his secret was still safe.

_Linebreak_

September 1st came around far too quickly in Draco's opinion. He watched apprehensively as a house-elf rushed around his room, packing his trunk full with his things. His nappies and other supplies had already been packed in a secret compartment at the side of the trunk, which thankfully his parents had allowed him to keep them in; a small mercy. He was angry with his mother at the moment; she had decided that she was not going to change his nappy that morning, as she wanted him to have an incentive to get his issue sorted immediately when he got to school – by which point he would undoubtedly be extremely messy and want to get it off as soon as possible.

Soon enough he was stepping through the floo and on his way to the Leaky Cauldron, followed closely by his mother who was going to see him off at the station. She was carrying his trunk behind her and the worry was beginning to really get to him now. As they walked down the street from the pub to Kings Cross station he noticed things that in the past he had never noticed before; the slight bulge in his trousers, the slight waddle of his walk, the light crinkling of plastic and the smell of stale wee. He was beginning to face up to the idea that someone was going to find out.

He boarded the train at 10:55am after giving his mother one last goodbye hug, and made his way to the back of the train – hoping that the last compartment would be empty and he would be able to be alone for the journey. It was not to be. There was already somebody in the compartment. Someone who was already against him.

It was the boy from Madam Malkin's. The mudblood.


	2. Discovering Draco

**A Pampered Pureblood**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs completely and utterly to the amazing writer, J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything here-in other than original plot ideas. Please be warned this story contains descriptions of nudity.

Author Note: The Sorting Hat song in this chapter is of course from the original books; I didn't want to make myself look a fool by making one up myself! (Word Count: 3414)

Revised on 29/01/2009 - Consistency Edit

_Linebreak_

**Chapter One: Discovering Draco**

Harry looked around as the door to his compartment opened; it was that boy from the shop, the one who had called him a… what was it? A mudblood? He decided that he was going to at least find out what that meant before he turned against the boy completely. After all, growing up at the Dursleys he didn't have any friends – he wasn't going to ruin his chances at getting a friend based on one meeting.

"So, it's you again." Draco said scathingly, inwardly berating himself for not arriving to the train earlier – there was nowhere else to sit, "There's nowhere else on the train so I suppose I'll have to join _you_ in here." Harry said nothing, only staring at Draco.

Harry didn't think that this boy was always like this; it was obvious that the boy was very opinionated and possibly a bit arrogant, but not aggressive. It just didn't fit with what Harry saw in him. If anything, Harry thought that he was acting. Harry knew a lot about acting; having done it all the time in the past when he was scared of Dudley and his gang. And that's what Harry thought Draco Malfoy was now; afraid. He was afraid of something, and Harry was determined to find out what that was.

"I don't think I introduced myself last time we met, Draco. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, watching with slight annoyance as the boy's mouth gaped open in shock.

"You… You're Harry Potter?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. "Can you please not stare at me like that? I said the other day that I only found out recently about that; I don't know if I really like being famous."

Draco quickly looked away, his mind racing. He had insulted Harry Potter. He had insulted the saviour of the wizarding world. He. Was. An. Idiot. He had the chance to become friends with a child who was most likely going to be one of the most influential people of his generation; he would be an idiot not to take it. "I'm sorry for what I called you the other day, Harry. I know it sounds weak now – after I find out you're famous – but I really am sorry for that. I was…" Did he really want to say he was afraid? He wouldn't have to explain _why_ he was afraid, would he? "… I was afraid."

"Why were you afraid?" Harry asked, not sure about the truthfulness of the apology but willing to accept it for now. It suited both of them to become friends, so why not just accept it and move on?

"I…" Draco paused, not wanting to tell the Boy-Who-Lived that he still wore nappies like a baby did. It was too embarrassing to even think about. "I don't want to say. Could we be friends?" he asked shyly; for the first time in his life he wasn't the richest or most famous boy in the room. It was a very strange feeling for him.

"Okay." Harry replied happily; he had made his first friend.

_Linebreak_

The journey passed quickly with Draco introducing Harry to all of the most important parts of magical life; exploding snap, chocolate frogs and of course quidditch. Harry was both fascinated and tremendously confused at the concept of quidditch; so many different balls and rules and players and… it was a lot to take in. Harry guessed it was a bit like muggle football; something that almost everybody played. He couldn't wait to try it out.

In the middle of one of their games of exploding snap Harry noticed a rather disgusting smell in the air that definitely hadn't been there before – it was only him and Draco in the compartment too, and he realized it must be Draco. He didn't say anything though, thinking it would pass in a minute or so.

Five minutes later and the smell was still there. He had noticed that Draco was blushing quite severely for no apparent reason, and he was giving very short answers to anything Harry asked. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what the matter was.

"Draco, this might sound stupid, but… are you wearing a nappy?" Harry asked cautiously, not wanting to offend the boy if he was wrong. He didn't think he was wrong of course; it was quite obvious to him that Draco was. The Dursleys weren't exactly very _involved_ in his upbringing and potty training him had been the last thing on their list of priorities. From the age of three onwards he changed his own nappies and until the age of eight he still wore them, getting a lot of flack at school for it. It was one of the reasons he hadn't had any friends – none of the other kids wanted to be friends with a _baby_ after all.

Draco felt like he was about to cry. When he had felt the mess empty into his nappy during one of their games he had known he would be discovered, but now he was filled with shame, humiliation and fear. He was so scared of what his new friend would say. He just nodded and tried his hardest to keep down the lump that was growing in his throat.

"Don't worry about it, I know the feeling." Harry said quietly, trying to cheer Draco up. "I used to wear them too. I only stopped a few years ago actually!"

"R- Really?" Draco asked, all trace of his former attitude was gone.

"Really. My aunt and uncle were… not very good guardians. They never bothered with potty training me; I wore nappies for eight years until I trained myself – even during that time I was made to change myself too! I guess you change yourself too?" Harry asked, obviously expecting a positive response.

Draco relaxed a lot while Harry was talking; it was a far better response than he was expecting. Finding a kid who was almost in the same boat made him feel a lot safer; it was very fortunate that he had decided upon becoming friends with him. Of course then Harry had to go and bring up the one thing that was sure to make him nervous again; the thought of who was going to change him brought up so many problems.

"No, I don't – my mother won't let me, she says that they'll leak if I do it myself." Draco responded sadly, "I don't know who'll change me yet. I'm dreading having to ask somebody to do it when we get to Hogwarts!"

"Well…" Harry considered, "I could change you. I've had enough experience doing it to myself that doing it to somebody else shouldn't be an issue. I understand if you don't want me to see you naked and all, but you really do need to be changed. You stink!" Harry laughed at that, trying to lighten up the situation with a bit of humour.

Draco's laugh sounded a little bit forced, and Harry could tell that he was giving serious thought to the idea of a kid his own age changing him. It would definitely save on embarrassment considering that he didn't have to do anymore explaining; but in the past he had only ever been changed by adults, and this was a very different situation. He decided to make the most of what he had and replied almost in a whisper, "Okay, Harry. Can you change me please?"

Harry nodded and Draco jumped up to get to his trunk. He opened the latches and dug inside it to find what he was looking for. Three cloth wipes, two cloth nappies, a plastic nappy cover, 'baby' powder and a soft changing mat. He laid the mat on the opposite seat and made sure that the door was locked before he removed his trousers and lay down on the mat revealing his full nappy.

Harry sat down at the bottom end of the mat and removed the pins on the nappies, pulling down the front to reveal the boy's mess. It had been some time since he had last changed himself, and he was shocked at the amount of mess that an eleven-year old boy could make.

Undaunted, he grabbed one of the wipes and gently removed all traces of poo from the naked boy in front of him, smiling slightly as he blushed. As much as he would hate to be in his situation it was kind of cool for him, seeing another boy naked for the first time was very new to Harry. He sprinkled a light coating of powder and then fastened on the boy's new nappies. He watched as Draco put back on his trousers and looked just like any other first-year student again. "Thanks." Draco told Harry sincerely.

"Anytime." Harry replied in the same tone. There was silence for the rest of the trip, both of the boys considering how their lives had changed so quickly.

_Linebreak_

As the Hogwarts Express slowed for its approach into Hogsmeade Station the two friends changed into their school robes and waited left their compartment, waiting for the train to finally come to a stop.

Not soon after they had crossed the lake to the school and were waiting nervously and impatiently in the Entrance Hall to be taken into the Great Hall.

Harry and Draco both stared around in awe at the incredible splendour of the Hall as they were led through it by the stern Deputy Headmistress. The overall effect of the decoration was amazing to the new first-years; the faded colours and frayed edges of the age-old house banners, the golden edging and foreign lettering on the Headmaster's throne-like chair, the charmed ceiling that made it look like the hall was completely open to all the elements – the wide eyes of all the young new students were almost laughable to the returning students who had seen it all before.

As they reached the head of the hall, the students were confronted with the teachers table – which, even with the smiling faces of _almost_ all of the teachers was very intimidating to the small children now standing in front of it. The students watched nervously as Professor McGonagall brought out a tall stall with a floppy black hat atop it. Some of them laughed a little at seeing the not-very-fearsome object which was undoubtedly to sort them with, which relieved much of the tension. However, some of that fright came back when the hat did something that most normal hats did not do; it began singing that years sorting song.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none),  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"When I call out your name from this sheet of parchment you will place the hat on your head and be seated on the stool," the Professor told the new students, "After your house has been announced you will sit at the appropriate table."

The sorting progressed slowly, leaving the students anxious and more than ready for their turn at being sorted. "Abbott, Hannah!" was the first to be sorted, being sent to Hufflepuff house after a few seconds deliberation. "Bones, Susan!" was the next Hufflepuff to be sorted, and looked very cheerful about the fact too. Harry noticed Draco's frown at someone actually being cheerful about being sorted into Hufflepuff, which made him laugh slightly. "Boot, Terry!" took the longest to sort yet, but after a minute the hat made its choice and placed him into Ravenclaw. Harry felt himself dozing off, but quickly shook himself awake again; the sorting was nowhere near finished yet.

"Finnegan, Seamus!" The sorting continued on, with the short Irish boy being sorted straight into Gryffindor house. "Granger, Hermione!" A bushy-haired girl was sorted after a few minutes deliberation into Ravenclaw, which the girl looked very happy with. "Longbottom, Neville!" was sorted quite quickly into Gryffindor and looked very happy about that fact too as he placed the hat back on the stool and walked off to his house table. "MacDougal, Morag!" was placed into Ravenclaw house, and that made Harry hope he didn't get sorted there – she had been eyeing him up, and he didn't want to know what she had been thinking about.

"Malfoy, Draco!" This was the one that Harry had been waiting for. He was glad he was going after Draco, that way he would have a chance of convincing the hat to place him with his new friend if it looked like he wasn't going into the same house. Neither of the boys had long to wait to find out what house he would be in, as nearly as soon as the hat touched the sides of Draco's head it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" – at which point Draco smirked and almost strutted off to the Slytherin table, to which Harry just rolled his eyes. He hadn't known him long but it was obvious that Draco could be very arrogant when he wanted to be.

Harry stood around waiting for his name to be called for what seemed like hours as the rest of the first-years were sorted into their houses.

"Potter, Harry!"

However, when it came down to it he didn't want to move. The entire hall had gone silent for a moment when his name was announced, and was then filled with whispers about the Boy-Who-Lived (Harry had a horrible feeling that name belonged to him) coming to Hogwarts. As he locked eyes with an impatient Professor McGonagall he knew he had to move, so he forced himself forwards and sat down on the chair as quickly as he could. For once he was glad he was so small, since the Hat could easily fit over his eyes making it so he didn't have to look at the rest of the hall; a small mercy indeed.

"Hmm," Harry heard what he knew must be the hat say in his ear, "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... so where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, 'Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor.'

"Not Gryffindor, eh?" said the voice loudly, "Are you sure? Your bravery could take you far in that house, I assure you of that. Well, if you're sure -- better be… SLYTHERIN!"

Harry was flooded with relief as the Sorting Hat made its announcement to the Hall, and was overjoyed as he walked over and sat next to Draco. Fortunately for him he did not notice the very light applause from the students and the looks of total shock plastered over the faces of all his teachers – or even more surprisingly, a look of deep thought on one Potion Master's face.

The rest of the feast passed very quickly for Harry, still on a high from the day's excitement and it didn't diminish at all as the group of new first-years descended into the dungeons following the Slytherin prefects to their common room.

"Putus cruor." One of the prefects stated to what seemed to be a random section of stone which immediately opened in on itself. Harry looked to Draco for an explanation.

"It's the password to get into the common room; it means 'pure blood'." He stated matter-of-factly. Harry didn't like the fuss that everybody seemed to make about how pure a wizard or witch's blood was, but knew this wasn't the right time to go into that. He stepped inside the common room, closely followed by Draco and the remaining students.

The two prefects that they had followed down through the dungeons gave a small speech about the sleeping arrangements, curfew and school rules. They also went over the 'Slytherin rules'; unofficial and unwritten rules of conduct for those students lucky enough to be sorted into Slytherin, along with an explanation of some of the problems that came with being in Slytherin. These were things like the fact that the rest of the school were likely to look down on them and start fights with them, and that they tended to be blamed for everything by the teachers – excepting of course their Head of House, Professor Snape.

In Slytherin the students were divided up into pairs who then took a room which they stayed in for their entire seven years of schooling at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco of course decided immediately to take a room together and proceeded up to their room, their trunks following behind them courtesy of a levitation spell cast by one of the prefects before they left. They set the trunks at the end of their beds and started to change into their pyjamas as it was already quite late.

As they changed Harry noticed that Draco's nappy was now discoloured and sagging down his legs; it was quite obvious that it wouldn't last the night, and it seemed as though Draco was too embarrassed to ask him to change it again. Before Draco had a chance to put on his pyjama bottoms Harry spoke. "Do you want me to change you again, Draco? There's no chance that nappy will last the entire night."

Draco looked at him and it was obvious that a scathing insult was ready on his tongue, but he visibly forced it back. He looked down at his drooping nappy and nodded hesitantly, sitting down on his bed as Harry motioned him backwards. Harry opened Draco's trunk and took out all that he had on the train along with a special potion that he noticed and presumed was to prevent rashes – it had been a long time since Draco was changed, and by the state of him it was almost certain he would have the beginnings of a nasty rash.

Harry laid the changing mat on Draco's bed and waited for Draco to lay down upon it before he removed the plastic pants and removed the pins on the nappy. He then lowered the front and lifted Draco's legs, quickly and efficiently wiping him and then adding a generous spread of the potion and powder to his newly cleaned bottom. He was correct about the rash, which had already set in and judging by Draco's pained hiss was quite sensitive.

"How many do you usually wear at night?" Harry asked.

"Five or six." Draco replied, "It makes it really hard to walk afterwards," this was an understatement, he had to _crawl_ when he had his night nappies on, "but if they're not thick then I leak and it makes it worse in the mornings."

Harry nodded, knowing exactly what Draco meant about leaking – and took out the correct amount of nappies, not wanting to have to help deal with soaked sheets on his first day at Hogwarts. He pinned the nappy onto Draco, and had to laugh as Draco tried and failed to stand up and get his pyjama bottoms on. After a minute or so of Draco alternating between glaring and falling over he assisted him, and pulled them over his nappy. He slid his hands under Draco's armpits and helped guide him into his bed. He washed his hands, and lay down in his own bed and waited for Draco to turn out the lights.

They were both exhausted from their long journey and the excitement of finding new friends, they quickly fell into dreams of what their first year of wizarding education would be like.


	3. Elves? House Elves?

**A Pampered Pureblood**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs completely and utterly to the amazing writer, J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything here-in other than original plot ideas. Please be warned this story contains descriptions of nudity.

Author Notes: It's the beginning of the new school year; Draco makes a tough decision about Harry, Harry discovers something and the school house-elves make a very big mistake. (Word Count: 4435)

_Linebreak_

**Chapter Two: Elves? House Elves?**

When Draco awoke on the first day of term at Hogwarts it was to the loud snoring of his new roommate, Harry Potter – the Boy-Who-Lived. Before he had come to Hogwarts he had been given a somewhat… misguided… opinion of Harry Potter, and was expecting to dislike him when they finally met. Amazingly, the opposite had happened. He had become friends with the boy, and had shared some of his innermost secrets – heck, Draco was a modest child and he had even let Harry see him naked! Twice!

He had a decision to make – he could tell one of the teachers at school about his needing to be changed every few hours, or he could ask Harry to take on that role. It was a hard choice for Draco to make. He hated the idea of handing over so much control to someone his own age, but it might be even worse having the entire school faculty believing him to be no more than a messy little baby. Harry was kind about changing him the day before, and didn't make fun of him for his problem at all. He could tell that Harry was responsible enough to take it seriously, and not abuse the power he would hold. Draco had pretty much decided that it was in his best interests to ask Harry to become his official 'carer' whilst at school, therefore preventing much humiliation; as long as Harry agreed, of course.

He waited while Harry went into the shower and emerged wearing a towel around his waist to ask him, and started speaking quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Harry, I need to ask you something." Draco started slowly.

"Go ahead." Harry replied.

"I was wondering ifyouwouldchangemeatschoolsotheteachersdontknow." Draco spoke this all in one breath, and by Harry's puzzled face that he had muddled his words. God, this was hard to do. He took a deep breath and started again.

"I was wondering if you would, if you don't mind, change me at school so I don't have to tell any of the Professors about my problem." He said, blushing. "I understand if you don't want to though, I don't want to pressure you into anything. I know it's a lot, asking you to commit to changing another kid's dirty nappies for the entire school year…"

Harry put up his hand to stop him speaking. "It's fine, Draco. If you want me to change you then I'll do it; I would have offered, but I assumed that your parents had already arranged for somebody to change you while you're at school."

"My parents don't approve of me wearing nappies. I refused to be potty trained for years and now they're refusing to potty train me. They thought that since it's my own fault that I'm still wearing nappies I should have to take the embarrassment of asking a Professor to change them for me." Draco replied.

Harry thought that was quite horrible of them, but decided not to say that about his new friend's parents. By this point in their conversation Harry was already fully dressed and Draco was still wearing a pair of fluffy blue pyjamas, and Harry could tell that Draco was getting quite self-conscious of this fact.

"Do you need me to change you now Draco?" Harry asked kindly. Draco nodded, and Harry placed the changing mat back on Draco's bed. "Lie down on the mat then and I'll get you cleaned up." Harry slid off Draco's pyjamas and placed them neatly on the floor beside his bed, and retrieved a new cloth nappy along with the usual accessories. Thankfully for Harry, Draco had only wet overnight and so he was very easy to change. As Draco got up he patted his padded bottom and went to place the dirty nappies into the special section of Draco's trunk. As he was there he looked and noted that Draco had only around 40 clean nappies remaining. Enough to last around five days. That could be quite a problem, Harry knew. He would talk to Draco about that after classes that day.

"I'll take your changing things with me today Draco, they can go at the bottom of my bag. Is that alright with you?" Harry asked and received only a slight nod in response, as Draco was busy getting into his robes and ready for learning. Harry packed enough for three nappy changes along with a secure bag to keep the soiled ones in. He then placed his school books on top and put the strap of the bag over his shoulder, which was thankfully not too heavy for his skinny frame to carry.

They left their room and went to the Hall for a speedy breakfast before their first lesson of the year, Charms. Harry was pleasantly surprised as he entered the room to find that their Professor was very short, quite a bit shorter than Draco and a lot shorter than himself. It was nice to know that even though he and Draco were the smallest in their year they were not the smallest in the school. Professor Flitwick, as the students found out he was called, was a half-goblin who was a Duelling Master for many years. This impressed everyone in the room and the Professor immediately had the attention of all of the students.

_Linebreak_

"Gryffindors." Draco muttered in annoyance, as he watched one of the Gryffindor students somehow set the feather that they were supposed to be floating alight and explode in his face. Harry laughed – he didn't want to go against all Gryffindors, but that one had to be just plain stupid.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry incanted, watching with excitement as his feather floated up into the air and remained there for a few seconds before dropping down to the table again.

"Well done, Mr. Potter! Twenty points to Slytherin for being the first to cast the charm!" As the Professor said this a chime was heard, "And it is the end of the class. All of you except Mr. Potter here, I expect 6 inches of parchment on the casting of the Wingardium Leviosa charm by our next lesson." The students all filed out grumbling, except for Harry who was enjoying his success.

Throughout Harry's life up until Hogwarts he had been forced to downplay his skills, in order to avoid being punished for surpassing Dudley in his studies. Now that he was at Hogwarts he had no need to do this and could let his academic side out. It was a wonderful and entirely new feeling for him to be praised by an adult. He decided that he liked that feeling, and he was determined to keep up his good work so that he could be recognised for it.

While Draco was annoyed at himself for not successfully completing the charm, he was happy for his friend. From the very little that he had learnt on the train the day before it was obvious that Harry had not had a very happy childhood, and he felt surprisingly thankful that he now had the chance to shine away from home. Harry was in a very playful mood as they continued on to Herbology. Draco jumped when Harry dragged him off into an abandoned classroom.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing, Harry?" Draco asked incredulously as Harry closed the door behind them.

"I was going to ask you if you needed to be changed," Harry replied, then slyly stated, "or would you prefer for me to do that where everybody can hear me?"

Draco shook his head and removed his robe and unzipped his trousers, then turned his back on Harry. Harry couldn't think what Draco was doing – how was he meant to change him like this? Then he remembered a program that Aunt Petunia had been watching once, and it had showed a mother pulling back the nappy and sticking a few fingers between the legs to check if it was wet or messy. Harry had no idea why Draco didn't just tell him about the state of his nappy, but he guessed that he didn't know. After a long time of wearing nappies you stopped knowing when you needed changing.

Harry pulled back the nappy and looked down to find it clean, then he performed the other check. He slid two fingers into the side of Draco's nappy and felt around for wetness, noting Draco's slight jump as his fingers brushed his privates. He quickly apologised and told Draco that he was quite wet, but could easily last until after Herbology – a class that they ran to before they were late.

_Linebreak_

The Herbology class was something that Harry found incredibly easy; working in Aunt Petunia's garden for many years had taught him a lot about caring for plants and he had an easy time doing the same in the greenhouse at Hogwarts.

Even he was outdone however by a Gryffindor called Neville Longbottom. The boy seemed very shy and kept to himself with few friends, but in the greenhouse he seemed to come into his own and earned his house a large amount of points for his detailed and correct answers to all of Professor Sprout's questions. Draco sneered at him when he received these points, but Harry just smiled knowing how the boy felt.

In the last few minutes of the lesson Harry noticed a familiar smell and looked over at Draco who was standing next to him and looking quite flustered; it was obvious to Harry that he had just made quite a large mess in his nappy. Once they reached the school they immediately went to the abandoned classroom that they had used earlier in the day, in which Harry changed Draco; this time using two nappies as they had no more classes in the day – with two Draco could still easily walk, but with a slight unnoticeable waddle. Even if Draco hadn't wanted to wear two he wouldn't have had a choice considering that Harry was the one with his supplies.

As Harry was wiping Draco's bottom he started a conversation, attempting to relieve Draco's embarrassment. "So, I was meaning to talk to you about something after classes today. When I was getting out your things this morning I noticed that you're already starting to run low. It seems that your parents only packed enough nappies to last you until the end of this school week."

Draco gasped and Harry had to grip his ankles tightly to ensure that he didn't get up in his anger. "Damn them! How on Earth can I get nappies cleaned at Hogwarts? I'm going to have to tell a Professor aren't I?" Draco's anger quickly dissipated and was replaced with a resigned face.

"Don't worry about it for now, we'll figure something out." Harry promised him reassuringly.

_Linebreak_

Harry and Draco sat in the Great Hall that night for their evening meal to a lively conversation with many of the other first-years in their house on the advantages of being in Slytherin over any of the other houses. It was inevitable really, and looking around the hall it was obvious that all of the houses were doing similar things on their first real day at school; each thinking that they were the superior house.

At some point during the meal Harry turned to Draco and asked something that had been nibbling at his mind since the previous night. "How does all of this food get made for so many people, Draco? I mean, it's _obviously_ done with magic – but how?"

"House elves." Draco replied simply, taking another bite of a large roast potato.

"House… house _what?_" Harry asked incredulously.

"House elves. They love to work and somewhere like Hogwarts would have hundreds of them; they do the cleaning, cooking and other maintenance." He replied as if it was obvious.

Harry thought over that for a few minutes and then something clicked. "I've got a plan."

_Linebreak_

"So, what's this plan then?" Draco asked later that night in the common room.

"You know those house elves that you were telling me about at dinner time?" Draco nodded. "Well, we could ask them to wash your nappies for you – I'm sure they would do it, and I doubt we'd need to ask a Professor! Even if we did, surely there's at least one that you could trust with it."

"I… suppose. I'd rather not tell any Professors at all but if I really have to I suppose I could tell Professor Snape – he's my godfather, but he doesn't know that I'm _still_ wearing nappies." Draco replied hesitantly, "I'd prefer trying without asking first though, that way it could stay a secret from everybody."

Harry immediately agreed and so Draco summoned a house elf to their room.

"What does little masters wish of Plinky, sirs?" The elf asked as it popped into the room.

"Plinky, we were wondering how the school copes when people with babies come to visit – who supplies and washes nappies, things like that." Harry asked cautiously, holding up a calming hand to stop Draco's protests at it being implied that he was a baby. Harry knew that it was the easiest way to get the answer out of the tiny elf.

"House elves be doing all the cleaning, sirs. Professors can approve anything else to be done by house elves, so they be adding that task for the babies." Plinky replied excitedly.

Harry was disappointed, and Draco was resigned but they had the answer they wanted so Harry dismissed the elf and they proceeded down to the office of Professor Snape to request the supplies.

_Linebreak_

Professor Severus Snape was sitting in his office looking over his old schoolbooks and journals from the time that he attended Hogwarts. He was torn over one of the newest additions to the school – Harry Potter.

Reading about his schooldays and his run-ins with James Potter and his gang of fools was forcing him to compare the behaviour of the newest Potter (which he had admittedly not seen much of) to that of his now deceased enemy. His new student appeared to be quite far removed from that of his father, and was fitting quite well into his own house. A Potter – in Slytherin! That was something that Severus Snape never thought he would have the privilege to see.

And he was friends with, of all people, his godson Draco Malfoy. Draco was a notoriously arrogant person and had a tendency – just like his father – to alienate those people who he tried to befriend. But he had managed to somehow 'get in' with the Boy-Who-Lived himself, and that showed that Harry Potter had at least some kindness.

Severus did admit to himself now that he had pretty much made up his mind about the younger Potter before he had even arrived at Hogwarts, and was all set to take revenge on him for the actions that his father had taken. But now, now it didn't seem that simple, and he felt inclined to give Potter the benefit of the doubt – at least until he had evidence to suggest that his behaviour was declining.

He heard a knock at his office door and stood up to open it, he knew that it had to be a student as no staff member regularly knocked on his door – the floo was far easier to use for inter-castle communications. He opened the door to find the very people that he had just been thinking about: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Potter looked quite anxious and Draco looked mortified at being where he was. Severus' curiosity was aroused and he beckoned the pair in and closed the door loudly behind them as the two sat down in high-backed seats in front of his desk.

"Will the two of you please tell me that you were not sent here on the _first day of school_ for misbehaving?" Professor Snape asked plaintively, to which Harry and Draco both quickly shook their heads. "Well what is it then?"

"Sev- Sir." Draco quickly corrected himself, "I have a problem. I…"

"Yes?" Professor Snape asked, feigning patience.

"I still wear nappies." He said softly.

Severus was, for once, totally shocked at this. He knew that Draco had stayed in nappies for a lot longer than would be considered normal – the last time he had seen Draco in them though was when he was eight, and he had presumed that Draco had since been potty trained. Evidently this was not the case.

"Why are you telling me this now? Are you trying to say that you've not been changed since yesterday when you got on the Express?" he asked incredulously, hoping that his godson would not be so stupid as to leave a change so long.

"No, Harry changed me. I know that's unexpected but… well, Harry wore nappies for a long time too and he found out. I've asked him to change me throughout the year and he's agreed so that I don't have to tell anybody."

Professor Snape looked at Harry and for the first time saw a totally different person to James Potter. James would never have offered to do something like this, heck, even Severus himself wouldn't offer to do this. Deal with someone's dirty nappies for a year? Someone who he'd only just met? It was a show of kindness if there ever was one.

"So, if you have someone who's agreed to change you, why do you need me?" Professor Snape asked curiously.

Harry answered this one, as Draco seemed to be unable to speak anymore. It was obvious that he was humiliated to tell even his godfather about something this private, and was close to tears. He wanted to get out of his seat and comfort Draco, but was saved doing this by Harry reaching out and stroking Draco's back gently as he spoke.

"We need to get the house elves to wash and dry his nappies, plastic pants and wipes – he's close to running out already. We asked a house elf called Plinky who said it could be done, but only if a Professor was the one to request it. So Draco said we should come to you." He replied.

"I will make the arrangements with the elves to provide what you asked for by the end of classes tomorrow. Plinky, was it that you asked?" Harry nodded. "Leave the… soiled… nappies out in a clear bag and they will be taken to be washed."

Professor Snape turned to face Draco. "Draco, I understand your embarrassment over this but you can come to me about anything – you know that, don't you?" Draco nodded slightly. "Good."

"Can we go now, sir?" Harry asked. Professor Snape nodded and motioned them towards the door. Harry guided Draco out of the room and back into their own room where they quickly got into their beds and went to sleep after another exhausting day.

_Linebreak_

The next day passed quickly with their first Defence and Potions lessons taking place. Harry especially enjoyed his Potions lesson as Professor Snape gave him lots of hints as they went through the lesson on how to improve his potion. He said that Harry was a natural at potions making just like his mother, Lily. For Harry this was probably one of the biggest compliments the Professor could have given him and he was over the moon at being compared to his mother. He vowed to find out how the Professor knew his mother, and whether he knew his father too.

When they returned to their room after lessons however, they were both in for a big surprise. It was quite evident that Plinky had been in and washed the soiled nappies, but there was quite a lot of difference made to the room itself. Along one wall was now a changing table, with a wooden highchair set beside it. Draco's bed had been totally modified and now instead of having curtains had 5' tall wooden bars surrounding it. Draco was totally in shock and so was Harry, who at least had the presence of mind to summon Plinky.

"What are the young masters wanting of Plinky, sirs?" the elf asked innocently.

"Plinky, where did all of this furniture come from? And why has Draco's bed been changed to a baby's cot?" Harry asked.

"Master Draco is a baby." Draco looked like he wanted to strangle the little elf, "Yous is saying yesterday about how the castle deals with babies, and this is what we elves does for babies. The furniture is magic-made for the baby's size."

"We didn't need all of this furniture Plinky, the changing table would have been useful but the cot and highchair are unnecessary." Harry replied kindly.

"We's cannot be removing it until young masters finish Hogwarts. Professors forbid wasting of magic and time, so they must be used." The elf replied sadly.

"Well… is there at least any way to get rid of the sides on the cot?" Harry asked, and thankfully received an affirmative answer. The cot was keyed to his magic, and by touching the cot and saying 'Sides Down' Harry could remove the sides, and the opposite to put them up. Only he or a Professor could control the cot. He did this immediately, much to Draco's relief. He _would not_ sleep in a cot!

Plinky showed Harry and Draco where the clean supplies were under the changing table, and a magic 'bin' to put soiled nappies in for cleaning. Harry thanked the elf who quickly popped out of the room.

"Don't worry Draco, we don't need to use any of this stuff! I must say the changing table will be useful," Draco reluctantly nodded at this, not liking the fact but accepting that it would help Harry change him, "but the highchair and the sides on the cot can just stay unused." He still looked unsure, but accepted this. "Now, I think we should test out this changing table and get that messy nappy of yours cleaned up, okay?"

_Linebreak_

It was early evening on the second day of term at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were doing what all young boys have a tendency to do: make trouble. They were exploring the third-floor corridor that they had been told was strictly out of bounds at the start of the year. They thought it was all a big joke of course; they thought that the Professor's had no reason for being there and the danger didn't really exist. They knew they shouldn't be there, but they were anyway. So far, they hadn't found anything up there that they shouldn't – so they couldn't see a problem being there.

Except, it didn't take too long before a dim light could be seen approaching around a corner along with the muttering of the elderly caretaker Filch. The two boys did _not_ want to get a reputation as troublemakers, which getting a detention on the second day of school would certainly do to them. They ran and found themselves in a dead end. There was a locked door ahead of them, and Filch was still behind them. Harry thought back to his spell book and remembered that there was a spell for unlocking doors. He had never tried it before in his life, so he just had to hope that it would work.

"_Alohomora!_" Harry incanted and breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the lock on the door click and watched the door swing open.

Harry and Draco both quickly ran into the new corridor that they had just opened and closed the door quietly behind them. They heard a loud growl from behind them and turned around slowly on the spot. They were faced with the most gigantic dog that either of them had ever seen. It was at least three times as tall as Harry, and many times as wide. Its three heads were slobbering over the wet floor and the growls were reverberating throughout the lengthy corridor. They now understood_ completely_ why the third floor was forbidden.

No longer caring about being caught Harry quickly reopened the door and the two boys jumped out, slamming the door behind them. Fortunately for them, Filch had gone off in search of other mischievous students. They ran down the corridor and down the stairs, arriving at the Great Hall just in time for dinner… their hearts were beating faster than ever, but there was only one question in both of their minds. What was that dog guarding?

_Linebreak_

It was half an hour before curfew, and the library was almost empty. Only a few seventh-years and two first-year students remained studying. Harry Potter was sitting at a table reading a book called _Mythical Creatures: Distinguishing Fact from Fiction_ and searching through it for any information about three-headed dogs. So far he had turned up empty-handed, but he hadn't given up. Almost at the end of the book the other first-year in the library came up to him nervously, and Harry recognised that it was a Ravenclaw girl: Hermione Granger. She was incredibly smart, and rivalling him in all of the classes that they had together. He had never spoken to her but he already respected her for her attitude to studying and her intellect.

The girl was carrying an open Charms book, and looked very nervous. "I was wondering, Harry, if you could help me with this charm? The _Repello_ charm. I can't seem to get the wand movements right."

Harry immediately agreed and helped her out with her problem, and with ten minutes before curfew she successfully completed the charm; which was forcing a book to hover above the table repelling it.

"You're much nicer than everyone thinks, you know." Hermione stated, "I was nervous coming up to you 'cause you're a Slytherin and everyone thinks you're a bit off because of that. And you hang around with that Malfoy boy, although if you're anything like him then he must be nicer than he seems."

"I try to be nice to everyone until I get to know them. I know what it feels like to get pushed aside based on appearances." Harry replied.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said sadly.

Madam Pince was now shooing people out of the library, so they got up to leave and headed towards the doorway, promising to talk again when they had more time. Harry decided that he liked Hogwarts; it was far easier to be the weird kid in a castle where being weird was being normal.


	4. Bookworms and Babies

**A Pampered Pureblood**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs completely and utterly to the amazing writer, J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything here-in other than original plot ideas. Please be warned this story contains descriptions of nudity.

Author Notes: It's Christmas time at Hogwarts and there's lots of fun for everyone. Draco learns that Harry's control over him stretches beyond just changing his nappies, and someone else at Hogwarts gets in on Draco's little secret – guess who? (Word Count: 4654)

_Linebreak_

**Chapter Three: Bookworms and Babies**

The halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were filled with decorations as the festive season approached. Gold and silver tinsel lined every corridor and it was almost impossible to walk down a corridor without being surprised by the magical mistletoe that was enchanted to appear above student's heads at random times throughout the day. The ghosts had been pranked, for the first time in Hogwarts history, and were now charmed to sing festive songs whenever they were passed in the corridors. Harry was quite certain that the professors could have easily reversed the charm if they wished to, but they held back simply for the comedic value – much to the ghosts' displeasure.

A week before Christmas Eve the term ended and those students going home for the summer were due to leave. It was quite amazing how few students were staying behind for the Christmas holidays. There were, in fact, only eight students remaining. There were five Gryffindor sixth-year boys, Harry, Draco and Hermione. Because nobody else was staying from Ravenclaw, Hermione was going to be moving to the Slytherin dorms for the Christmas period.

"Hi Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, meet Hermione Granger." Harry said as he saw Hermione walking down the stairs from one of the girls' rooms into the Slytherin common room on the first day of the holidays. Draco was not too pleased that a muggleborn was going to be in their dorms and common room for a few weeks, but Harry had convinced him that Hermione was not a bad person and to give her a chance.

"Hello Draco, it's good to meet you at last. Harry's told me so much about you." Hermione told him, and Harry groaned. Draco would undoubtedly take that badly and he subtly shook his head at Draco's glare, telling him that _no_, he had not told Hermione about his nappies.

"It's… nice… to see you too Hermione." Draco replied, getting a glare from Harry for his rudeness. He didn't want to push his luck too far with Harry; his friend had been becoming more assertive with him through the last month and he had a feeling that if pushed too far then he would regret it.

He stuck out his hand in an offer of friendship to Hermione, who accepted it with a smile.

_Linebreak_

"How did you get him to agree?" Harry asked excitedly, "It's not like him to say yes to something like this!"

Draco had done something that seemed to be impossible; and if they had told any of the Gryffindors about it they would think it was a lie. Heck, if you told most of the Slytherins about it then they would think it was a lie. Draco had convinced Professor Snape to accompany them to Diagon Alley for the day in order to buy their Christmas gifts. He had even agreed to let Hermione come with them.

They were currently standing in the Entrance Hall waiting for Professor Snape to arrive; for once the usually lively students were quiet, trying to think of inventive presents for all of their friends. Harry was the most excited of all of them; this was his first real Christmas, the first Christmas that he would be receiving or giving presents. He had talked to Draco about it a few days before, and Draco had been outraged at the fact that he had never received presents at Christmas. That's why Draco had gone to Professor Snape; to make it so that Harry could join in with the festive season.

When Professor Snape arrived he lead the three highly excitable first-years down through the main gates and out of the wards. He gave them a quick lecture on safety, with the threat of dire punishments if they set even one foot out of line, before they took a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Professor sent them off to do their shopping whilst he went on errands for the few Professors who were remaining at Hogwarts over the holidays. The three kids split up straight away, and went to different shops so as not to see what the others would be buying. Harry bought Draco's gift first, and then Hermione's after that. He was going to stop there, but he decided that he should get something for Professor Snape – for bringing them out of Hogwarts to do their shopping. It was the least he could do to get the Professor something in return.

His shopping already finished, Harry decided to have a look around some of the shops that he had not been able to view on his first trip to Diagon alley; which, now that he thought about it, had been quite rushed. He went into _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ and browsed their amazing selection of brooms, and found himself wishing he was just a year older so that he could buy one and take it back to Hogwarts with him. After browsing through a couple of other shops without buying anything he quickly went to the _Magical Menagerie_ and bought another couple of packets of Owl Treats for Hedwig, which he was already running out of.

His shopping hour was now over, and returned to the Leaky Cauldron to find that he was the first of the three kids back. Professor Snape was already sitting at a table waiting for them to arrive, and as soon as Draco and Hermione came in they took another portkey back to the Hogwarts gates. Harry, Draco and Hermione thanked the Professor and then ran off back to the school to stash all of the presents that they had just purchased before the others had a chance to see them.

After hiding away their new purchases the three of them left the school and started a snowball fight; it had evidently been snowing heavily since they had left that morning as the grounds were now covered with many inches of snow. Harry threw a snowball at Draco especially hard and was mortified when he saw it fly straight past Draco's head and into the face of Professor Flitwick.

"Professor Flitwick, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you." Harry hurriedly said, ignoring the loud laughter coming from Draco and Hermione.

Professor Flitwick glared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Don't worry about it; I shouldn't have risked walking out into this warzone without protection, should I?" he asked Harry playfully. Harry was shocked to find that his Professor was not angry at him but went along with it all the same. If he wasn't in trouble then he wasn't going to risk messing that up.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Professor Flitwick asked, motioning to Professors Dumbledore and Sprout who were standing behind him watching the proceedings with interest. Harry shook his head and had to duck as Professor Dumbledore sent a snowball at him with magic; it skimmed straight over his head and hit Draco's shoulder.

"This is war!" Draco shouted, returning fire at the Professors.

From that point on it was Professors vs. Students, and nobody quite knew who was actually winning the fight. About twenty minutes into the fight Harry had an opportunity that he couldn't quite bring himself to pass up. Draco was standing around a metre in front of him, the top of his nappy just visible to anyone who bothered to look carefully enough. Harry picked up a giant handful of snow and snuck up behind Draco. He speedily pulled back Draco's nappy and shoved the snow inside it, bursting out in laughter as Draco spun round in shock. Evidently Draco had thought that it was someone other than Harry that had done that, who had somehow found out about his secret. The relief on his face was immense, not even overridden by the annoyance he was feeling at having ice cold snow stuffed down next to his most sensitive parts. Harry knew he was get an earful for what he did later, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He allowed Draco his revenge by turning his back to him and letting him shove a pile of snow into his own underwear. It was well worth it.

An hour later and the fight was finally coming to an end, all the participants having run out of energy long before. They were all absolutely soaking wet, but it still took Madam Pomfrey ordering them all – including the Professors – back into the school and away from the cold before they caught hypothermia. She gave them all Pepper-Up potions and sent them to go and get ready for dinner.

Harry and Draco thought this was especially good advice, since if Draco's nappy took any more liquid into it then it was likely to fall right off his legs. It was already sagging tremendously and pulling Draco's trousers further down his legs with every step that he took. They walked quickly down to the dungeons and parted ways from Hermione at the entrance to the dormitories.

Hermione watched them leave with a frown on her face. She had been noticing more and more over the last few days, when there was nobody else around, that Harry and Draco had a tendency to disappear to their room more often than would be expected. They even went there at times during the day, and not just in the morning or the evening as most students did. Hermione could think of no realistic explanation for their behaviour, and was determined to find one.

Draco clambered onto the changing table as soon as they got into the room and quickly stripped off his shirt and laid down. Harry laughed at his almost demanding behaviour and decided to change himself first, hearing Draco's loud 'harrumph' as he stripped off and towelled himself dry before re-dressing in dry clothing.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked innocently, laughing at the look of betrayal on his face.

He took pity on Draco and gathered up some new clothes for him before walking over to the table and preparing for an especially nasty nappy change; Draco hadn't been changed since early that morning, and since that point he had even had snow shoved into his nappy that had undoubtedly also been messed in at some point. Harry supposed that was just karma paying him back for what he did to Draco.

He took off Draco's trousers first, showing him the most swelled up nappy he had ever seen in his life. It was standing out multiple inches from Draco's frame and Harry could almost hear the liquid sloshing around inside it. He speedily removed Draco's plastic pants and then the drenched nappies before wiping him. Unfortunately for Harry because of all the liquid in the nappy the poo had become… runny. He felt quite sick as he cleaned Draco off, much to his friend's amusement.

"Serves you right!" Draco told him imperiously, to which Harry just laughed before turning the tables on Draco and pointing out what the cold snow had done to his privates. Draco looked down and blushed furiously seeing his shrivelled willy. Harry kept laughing as he towelled Draco off, and then placing another three nappies underneath his friends finally clean and dry bottom and pinning them on. Now finished he let Draco get dressed and they walked back to the common room to meet up with Hermione and leaving for the hall.

Hermione studied the two boys closely as they walked up through the dungeons and sat down at the Slytherin table to eat their meal. The house tables were still out, even though there were hardly any students left at the school. Tomorrow, on Christmas Day, they would be sat at one large circular table with all of the remaining Professors; but until that point the seating was kept separate.

Hermione had been getting closer to both of her two new friends over the holidays, but she didn't think that Draco quite considered her as a friend yet. She knew that the boy was trying; she knew his reputation for hating and insulting muggleborns like herself, and she hadn't done that to her at all throughout the Christmas break – although she suspected Harry had a lot to do with that. She hoped that by the end of the break she would be able to get closer to the pureblood Slytherin.

_Linebreak_

"Wake up!" Harry shouted at Draco, jumping on his friend's bed and bouncing around excitedly, shaking Draco out of his dreams.

"What'ime 'sit?" Draco slurred.

"It's 7:30!" Harry said, "Get up! We need to go and get Hermione up so that we can open our presents!"

Draco perked up at that. Presents were a big incentive to get up for an eleven year old, and Draco was quickly out of bed; but as soon as he was he fell over backwards. He fell straight onto his bum and a squelching sound could be heard. Harry laughed. Draco, in his hurry to get out of bed had forgotten that he was wearing his night nappies. The thickness forced his legs too far apart and he couldn't keep his balance.

Harry helped Draco back up and quickly changed him into a clean nappy, then Draco put back on his pyjamas to avoid suspicion. There was a very slight bulge when he was wearing his thin pyjamas, but Harry didn't think Hermione would notice unless she was actively looking for it – which she couldn't possibly be.

They left the room and then snuck up the stairs to the first girls' room, which they knew Hermione was staying in. They stealthily opened the door and tiptoed into the room and then cast the _Aguamenti_ charm at the same time, aimed straight at Hermione's face. As the streams of ice cold water hit the sleeping girl's face she was thrown instantly into awareness and spluttered as the stream of water coming from Harry's wand was moved to be aimed directly into her mouth.

She glared at both of the boys and jumped up out of bed and chased them out of her room and down the stairs into the common room.

The previous night one of the Professors had come down to the common room after dinner and conjured a giant fir tree decorated with flashing lights, tinsel and baubles with a giant angel sitting right on the top. They had all put their gifts for each other under the tree and now when they came down it made for a brilliant picture. Hermione and Draco shared a look, communicating without words their intention to make this Christmas brilliant just for Harry. Harry had a look of pure unadulterated delight on his face and it was obvious to both of his friends that this really was his first actual Christmas. He seemed to them to have regressed a few years back to being a small child.

"Can we open presents now?" Harry asked the both of them pleadingly, seemingly forgetting that he didn't have to ask their permission to open his gifts. Hermione nodded her head with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. A few seconds later all of the sadness over Harry's childhood and missed experiences were temporarily forgotten as the three kids dived down next to the Christmas tree and started grabbing at their gifts.

Harry received a book from Hermione called _Hogwarts: A History_. Hermione told him that she had read the book twice now – Harry didn't know how, it was a tome that weighed almost as much as his cauldron – and that it was really good. Apparently it had information about Hogwarts from the present back to when it was founded. Draco gave Harry what looked like a very expensive book; the covers were torn and some of the pages of it were ripped. Harry looked to Draco for an explanation.

"It's from my father and me. Nine years ago my father went to a Ministry auction of confiscated or found items. This was one of the things there. He knew what it was at the time he bought it, and didn't want the Ministry to have something so valuable. It was from the old Potter house." Draco told him and Harry looked up sharply, his eyes demanding more information, "Apparently someone stole it from the house after… well, after that day and then the Ministry confiscated it when they were arrested. It's the Potter family grimoire. It's hundreds of years old, and every generation has written in it since it was started – all the pureblood families have one."

At this point Harry looked like he was going to cry. Hermione went over to him and grabbed him in a hug when she saw this, and Draco continued on.

"When I told my father that you were my friend and I needed to get you something for Christmas he said that I could give you this; he said that it was the least he could do for you to give you what should belong to you anyway. At the very end it has entries written by the last Potter to have this, your father."

At this Harry really did start crying. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad; he was being given something that belonged to his father, something that he never thought he would ever get to hold. On the other hand it brought it all back to him; the fact that he had lived for years with no parents. The fact that his parents were _murdered_ and he would never get to see them again. It was a priceless gift to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely between sobs. "You really… you have no idea what this means to me, Draco."

Draco looked a bit tearful himself, but he kept it in and accepted the thanks. "Well, let's move on then." Draco said cheerfully. He wasn't trying to gloss over Harry's anguish but he knew that it would do him no good to dwell on it. Thankfully, Harry realised this too and forced a smile onto his face as he watched Draco and Hermione unwrap their presents.

As they sat together chatting after opening their gifts, Harry began to notice a smell permeating the air and saw that Draco was trying to put as little weight as possible on his bottom. It was obvious he had a very messy nappy on.

"Shall we go and put our presents in our rooms and then meet back up here in a couple of minutes?" Harry asked, and they both agreed.

Hermione watched as the two boys disappeared off to their room and slowly put together all that she had learnt. She had noticed exactly what Harry had – and she was beginning to understand what was going on. She just didn't think that she could possibly be right… after all, eleven-year old boys didn't do that, did they? Surely not. She decided that if the boys took more than a minute in their room she would go and see what was going on and then she would finally find out for certain if her suspicions were correct.

_Linebreak_

Harry and Draco had just put away their gifts, and Draco had taken off his pyjamas and was now laid down on the changing table waiting for Harry to change him. As Harry started to slide off Draco's plastic pants the door suddenly opened and in came the one person that Draco did _not_ want to see: Hermione Granger.

"I… uhm… I'll just leave." Hermione said, thoroughly embarrassed. Whatever her suspicions were, some part of her had thought she was wrong. The fact that she had been proved correct did nothing to stop her embarrassment. Draco Malfoy wore nappies!

"Don't bother, Granger. You've seen me now, there's no point in leaving is there?" Draco scathingly told her.

Harry noticed the high level of tension between the two and decided to explain to Hermione just exactly why Draco had to wear nappies, and why he was the one to change him. To Draco's great surprise Hermione was very accepting, and instead of looking at him as if he were some sort of freak she was looking at him with sympathy. Not pity, but sympathy.

Once Harry had finished talking Hermione turned to him. "You know, you really do look cute wearing a nappy, Draco." She said, laughingly. "Really, cute as a little baby."

And there it was. The mocking, the insults. Draco wasn't going to take it from anybody, especially _Granger_. "And what would you know about it you disgusting _mudblood_?" Draco asked her snidely, "I bet you've never been considered cute in your life!"

It was really the wrong thing to say. As Hermione opened her mouth to retort Harry quickly stepped over to him and lifted his legs. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Harry smacked Draco's messy nappy five times. He didn't cause any pain; Draco was too well padded for that, but he certainly got his point across. Draco looked at him resentfully and Harry asked Hermione to leave the room while he spoke to his friend. Hermione nodded and left for the safety of the common room. Neither of them saw the quickly retreating form of their intimidating potions master as she left the room.

Harry turned on Draco with a fierce look in his eyes. Draco knew that he was in for it now.

_Linebreak_

Draco was sufficiently cowed when they left the room ten minutes later. Harry had scolded him like a little boy for insulting Hermione, telling him that Hermione meant it affectionately and not as an insult. Draco for once realised that _he_ was the one in the wrong, and agreed immediately when Harry ordered him to apologise to Hermione. A little part of him objected to being bossed around by his friend; but he guessed that since Harry did have to take care of him, he could accept him having some control over his actions. Especially when those actions were the wrong ones.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have called you what I did." Draco told her truthfully, "I think you know that I've already been pu-punished for it, and I hope we can be friends?"

Hermione looked at him and her face softened. He certainly had been punished for what he had done. "I'm sorry too Draco. I guess I did sound a bit insulting." They both laughed at that, for different reasons.

"Draco knows what will happen if he ever calls somebody that name again, and I'm sure he doesn't want that to happen." Harry told Hermione, who looked at Draco disbelievingly. He was accepting the threat of punishment from his friend? Draco looked up at that and very quickly shook his head; he definitely did not want the spanking that Harry had promised him if he called anyone a mudblood again.

"Shall we put this behind us, Draco?" Hermione asked him kindly, and Draco nodded straight away. They left the common room behind and set off for their breakfast.

_Linebreak_

Severus Snape sat in a comfortable chair in his office sipping a large glass of Brandy. He had woken that morning to find a present set outside his office door from Harry Potter. It was only a small gift; a set of decorative quills that would undoubtedly never see the light of day again. He read the card set inside the wrapping paper.

'_Dear Professor,_

_Thank you for taking us to Diagon Alley today. I think I can say that we all would never have been able to go if it wasn't for your help._

_I know the gift isn't much, but I hope you like it._

_Harry Potter.'_

Not at all what Snape was expecting of the Potter boy. And then came his second shock of the day. He had gone to thank the boy for the gift, something that was very strange for him to consider doing but he felt compelled to say something to Potter for his consideration. But he had never managed to even get past the door to the boys' room. He heard a conversation coming from inside, and knew that the Granger girl had found out about Draco's little problem.

He had known it would happen; the girl was too smart for her to miss that when she was alone with them for the entire break. He listened in and heard Draco insult her with some words that he hoped he would never hear from his godson's mouth again, followed by the sound of five loud swats.

He had left soon after that, knowing that it would be best to let the boy's sort out their problems between themselves. Once back in his room he poured himself a stiff drink, trying to take in what he had heard. Harry Potter had _spanked_ his godson! He knew he ought to feel angry or outraged at Potter's behaviour – but he didn't. He felt happy. He felt happy that his godson had been punished, and that unlike his behaviour of years before that he had accepted that punishment without reacting badly. It was very unlike him, and Severus knew that anyone who could make his godson so accepting was worth keeping around.

He suddenly had a bright flash of an idea for something that would undoubtedly embarrass both Potter and Draco. He was going to thank Potter in a way much better than words. Yes, Potter was going to be receiving another gift that night. Hopefully, it would show his appreciation for Potter's gift to him; along with his approval of Potter's punishing Draco.

_Linebreak_

When Harry and Draco returned to their room after a very long day of exciting activities they found that somebody had entered their room whilst they were out, and that somebody had left a neatly wrapped package on the pillow at the head of Harry's bed.

Draco pushed Harry towards his bed. "Open it!"

Harry picked up the gift, which was fairly heavy for its small size and read the tiny card attached to the wrapping. It was neatly handwritten, in a style that Harry knew well from the comments on his Potions essays.

'_To Mr. Potter,_

_I was privileged enough to be present for your 'conversation' with Miss. Granger and Draco early this morning. I had come to thank you for your gift but upon hearing your… actions, I chose to delay that._

_I fully support your actions, and hope that you will pass this on to Draco. In future however, you may find this gift useful in getting your message across more effectively._

_Professor S. Snape.'_

Harry read the note out to Draco, and watched as Draco scowled at his godfather's words. It was one thing to accept a punishment from Harry, entirely another to know that someone who had _true authority_ over him approved of it. It only gave Harry more justification.

Harry opened the gift slowly and burst into laughter as he saw what was contained within.

He held it up to show Draco, whose pale face became even paler. Harry was holding a dark wooden hairbrush with stiff bristles and an engraved backing that read, _Education_. The hairbrush coupled with Professor Snape's message put fear into him. That hairbrush would obviously be quite painful. Harry suddenly grabbed him around his middle and bent him over his knee.

"Let's see how effective it is, shall we?" Harry asked him playfully, not intending to hit him with it in the slightest. He let Draco wriggle free of his grasp and ducked as a pillow went flying past his head. The impromptu pillow fight wore both boys out, and after Draco's night-time nappy changed they went to bed. Harry's final words before sleep took them, just loud enough for Draco to hear them, made Draco vow to never be naughty again.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. If he ever needs it, you can be sure that I'll use it."


	5. Flying Dragons

**A Pampered Pureblood**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs completely and utterly to the amazing writer, J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything here-in other than original plot ideas. Please be warned this story contains descriptions of nudity.

Author Notes: Please note that this story does not follow canon for year one; for the purposes of this story the Philosophers Stone does not exist. I'm not sure if Draco and Harry will seem in-character in this chapter; I think I may have made _both_ of them a bit more emotionally mature than I intended them to be; please tell me in your reviews what you think. Some prose in this chapter was taken from Harry Potter book one. As the new term starts the first years get a taste of what flying is like and Draco discovers that naughty boys always get what's coming to them. (Word Count: 3,839)

Review Response: A couple of people mentioned after my last chapter that they disagreed with the way that Harry punished Draco after he insulted Hermione. Admittedly Harry could have been fairer towards Draco; but during his childhood he was insulted and belittled by everybody around him, so I see him as being a little bit blinded by his past in this case. When someone who has been abused like this in the past sees it happening to somebody else (namely Hermione) and they have the power to punish the person who did it, I think personally that they would do so. As to Snape giving Harry the brush, you will see the point of that in this chapter – I think it's quite an in-character thing for Snape to do; in this story he is not biased against Harry, and if he sees Harry as doing the right thing and responsibly taking care of Draco for the entirety of the school year so far he would see giving Harry that as a somewhat sensible way forward. And in any case, it's fiction; I know as well as anyone that these characters are very OOC – but suspend your disbelief at some of the points and just enjoy it!

_Linebreak_

**Chapter Four: Flying Dragons**

The new term at Hogwarts school had finally begun, and the first class of the day was already over. Draco and Hermione had become closer friends over the last few days of the Christmas break, and now the three were inseparable around school; causing quite a few rumours amongst the girls. Hermione was not well-liked, even in Ravenclaw house, and it was causing a stir amongst all of the first-year students that _Draco Malfoy_ of all people would become friends with her.

The trio left their classroom and went down the hall to the library and settled down for some reading before their next class. Harry took out the books that he had been trawling through for many days now, and started off at the page he finished. He had found out already what the creature was; a Cerberus. A three-headed dog. Harry was worried about that; if that was _known_ in the wizarding world then what was _unknown_?! The problem for Harry was that even now he had no idea what it could be guarding. The only thing that he and his friends knew was something that he had overheard being said between Snape and Quirrel. Something about going after 'the stone'.

So that's where Harry was now; trawling through books on magical artefacts to find anything worth protecting that could be referred to simply as 'the stone'. It was much harder than it sounded.

Harry was so deep in his reading, that for once he didn't notice the signs that he had unconsciously come to recognise in Draco. The shifting position, the flickering eyes and of course the tell-tale red face. He didn't notice Draco trying his hardest to discreetly attract his attention. Unfortunately for Draco, these were all things that _Hermione_ did notice. Of course, Draco now was comfortable with Hermione knowing his secret – he still didn't like her talking about it though.

"Draco, do you need…" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Draco replied shortly.

Hermione smirked evilly. "Do you need me to…"

"NO!" Draco shouted, attracting looks from all the other students in the library and finally gaining Harry's attention. His face was bright red, and Hermione just had to laugh at his angry and slightly scared face. Draco looked down and mumbled, "We've been a bad influence on you, Granger."

"Just helping you get Harry's attention, Draco." Hermione replied sweetly, "Harry, Draco needs you to… you know…"

Harry nodded and closed his book, he of course could quite easily read and hear at the same time. He wasn't deaf. It was just funny watching Draco's discomfort, even though he would never tell him that. Hearing Hermione's little joke made his day. And Draco was right; they really _had_ been a bad influence on her!

_Linebreak_

Today was the day that every first-year had been eagerly awaiting; the day that they would get their first flying lesson. The flying lessons were given to the entire year at once, as Madam Hooch wasn't a full-time teacher at the school. It was the first time that most of the students had even spoken to those outside of their own house since the start of the year before they were sorted.

The students were chatting excitedly as they stood on the Quidditch pitch, each of them with a school broom at their side. Some of them were evidently more excited than others; at the Gryffindor end of the line was a red-haired boy who was grinning so much it looked like his face was split. When Draco pointed this out to Harry he didn't say it quite so nicely, in fact Harry thought he was quite rude, but Harry laughed all the same. The boy did look _totally ridiculous_ after all.

"Attention class!" Madam Hooch, the burly flying instructor called out to the inattentive group of eleven-year olds; not having much success in gaining that attention. "ATTENTION CLASS!" she shouted again, her tone making it clear that she was not going to ask again. The students quietened down almost immediately, taking the hint that it was probably best not to annoy a Professor who looked like she could quite easily throw them further than they even knew how to fly.

"Now, I want you all to place a hand over your broom and clearly say '_Up!'_" she ordered, "If you do it correctly, your broom should hover in the air just below your hand. Off you go."

Harry was amazed when, on his first attempt, his broom came up to his hand – in fact, he was the only first-year whose broom had done so. Even Draco's broom was taking a few tries to rise up. After both Harry and Draco had their broom in the air they had a few minutes to wait as the rest of the class did the same. The red-haired boy at the end of the line – who Harry knew from the loud Gryffindor students was called Ron – was having a lot of trouble getting his broom to rise, and was one of the last to succeed.

Madam Hooch told them all to mount their brooms and hover in the air. The entire class managed this, and just as Madam Hooch was beginning her next order one boy at the Gryffindor end of the line began to rise into the air. He went further and further into the air, seemingly ignoring the shouts of Madam Hooch and then lost control of his broom completely. The boy's broom went crazy; it was rocketing around the Pitch and everyone knew that the boy would soon fall off. They were right. He fell with a sickening crack, and was being escorted to the Hospital Wing only a few minutes later by Madam Hooch herself – who left the students with a stern warning not to leave the ground.

Harry turned away from Madam Hooch to see Draco smirking at him and then winking as he himself strolled over to where the boy had landed and picked up a glass ball.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Draco gloated loudly, throwing the glass ball skilfully into the air and catching it again.

Harry could hear the members of Gryffindor house grumbling about what he was saying, and Harry was in two minds as to whether he should get Draco to stop what he was doing; the decision was made for him however when Draco picked up his broom and mounted it and prepared to fly off into the air, Neville's ball in hand.

"Give the ball back to them Draco, it's not worth getting into trouble over!" Harry tried to impress upon Draco the foolishness of going against Madam Hooch's orders.

Draco looked at Harry as if he were out of his mind for supporting a Gryffindor; _Neville Longbottom_ of all people over his best friend. Draco was more determined than ever to get rid of the stupid ball, and shot up into the sky where he hovered trying to tease the Gryffindors below with threats of throwing the ball.

Harry's annoyance grew and grew watching him before he finally snatched up his broom and flew up quickly to the same level as Draco was at.

"Give me the ball back Draco. There's no need for this; Neville's done nothing to you, just let it go!" Harry said.

"NO! It's _Longbottom_ Harry, why do you even care? He's so bad at magic he might as well be a _mudblood_!" Draco asked with a snooty tone in his voice, that grated on Harry's nerves.

"I never took you as this much of a _bully_, Draco." Harry said disappointedly. "And I've warned you about using that word before, haven't I? Hand over the ball and I'll let that insult go, just this once."

Draco looked unsure for a few moments before his features hardened and he threw the ball as hard as he could at the castle walls, throwing a challenging glance at Harry.

"This isn't over." Harry told him, as he sped off after the ball.

_Linebreak_

Harry slammed the door as he entered their room later on that evening, taking a sort of vindictive pleasure in the way that Draco shot up from his bed as he did so; and feeling immediately guilty for doing so. He knew he had to calm down if he was to be fair and impartial with what he was planning to do tonight.

Harry felt far older than his years as he looked Draco in the eye and said in a disappointed tone, "Why did you throw the ball Draco?"

For a moment Draco looked like he wasn't going to answer, but then he did in an angry flood of words. "I did it because of you! I wasn't going to throw the damn ball before you told me not to. I hate the fact that you have so much control over me! I hate the fact that I _need_ you around me all the time so that I don't have to sit in my own mess all day. And I hate the fact that you have all this power over me, when _I'm_ older than _you_ anyway!"

Harry could hear the deep-set embarrassment and anger that Draco held; he was shocked and saddened to hear it, as he had never dreamed that his friend was going through such anguish over something like this. Surely he knew that Harry would never abuse the power that he had over him? That above everything, they were friends – equals.

"l…" Harry struggled to find the right words to say, "I know it must be hard for you Draco; I have more… power… over you than I would ever want to have over a friend. But I would never use that power against you, Draco –_ ever._"

Draco smiled hesitantly at that, but his smile disappeared quickly as Harry continued.

"However, I have no objections whatsoever to using that power _for your own good_ when you are being as naughty as you have been today. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Draco blushed at Harry's use of the childish term, and then paled as the implications of his statement set in. He stammered as he tried to plead with Harry, "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have said mu… that word. I didn't mean it!"

"I know you didn't; you said it in anger, and I accept your apology – but you still broke your word, and for that you _are_ going to be punished." Harry told him sternly, feeling slightly awkward doing so, "Take off your clothes and lie down on the changing table; I need to think."

As Draco started jerkily removing his clothes, Harry considered his options. He wanted to make Draco apologise to Neville for what he said, but that wouldn't work as Neville hadn't even heard what had been said about him. Harry knew already that spanking Draco by hand wasn't going to work, since he had already been spanked for this before. A thought popped unbidden into his head, and going against his initial urge to reject it he gave it due consideration. The present that Professor Snape had given him. The hairbrush. It would certainly be painful for Draco; and Harry hated the idea of causing his friend the pain that he knew would come of spanking him with the heavy wooden hairbrush, but Harry also knew deep down that it would help him in the end. It would certainly be a lesson that Draco would remember for a long time.

He reached into his trunk, knowing that Draco was undoubtedly watching him and pulled out the hairbrush from its place hidden at the bottom. He heard Draco's scared gasp as he placed at down on top of his bed and then walked over to him and began silently removing his nappy. Harry studiously ignored Draco's pleading words as he cleaned up his friend's messy bottom.

Harry sat down on the side of his bed. "Lie down over my lap Draco." Harry stated as calmly as he could. "_Now, Draco._" He said more commandingly as Draco hesitated. He soon had his naked friend positioned comfortably over his knees, and he could feel his shivers and knew how vulnerable he felt.

"It's okay Draco," Harry soothed, "it's going to hurt, we both know that. But as soon as I think you've learnt your lesson I will stop, and then we can both put this behind us." He cringed as Draco flinched at Harry's soft touch on his bottom. He had to mentally steel himself as he picked up the hairbrush in his hand and lifted it a foot above Draco's currently pale white left cheek.

_SMACK!_ The hairbrush hitting Draco's bare flesh made an almighty sound, and it was quickly followed by a howl of pain from Draco. "Please Harry.. please!" he begged.

_SMACK!_ The second slap went to Draco's right cheek, introducing a light red hue to the previously unmarked skin. Harry felt almost guilty when he heard Draco's pain-filled cries, but carried on regardless. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ Harry alternated his blows between each of Draco's cheeks, knowing from the frantic apologies that Draco was giving that the boy was fast learning his painful lesson.

"Will you ever use that nasty word again Draco?" Harry asked softly.

"No! I promise Harry. Just.. just please stop my punishment now, my bum can't take anymore of this!" Draco pleaded desperately.

"Three more slaps and then your punishment will be over." Harry told him.

_SMACK! SMACK!_ Another painful smack was given to each cheek; after four slaps each they were positively glowing and giving off their own heat.

"Last one Draco." Harry said quietly.

_SMACK!_ Harry landed the last smack straight in the centre of Draco's already tender bottom, getting an almighty scream from Draco followed by the sound of sobbing. Harry let Draco get up slowly from his position over his legs, and then grabbed a tissue to let him wipe his red face.

"Please don't make me have to do this again in future Draco.. I don't know whether I'd be able to take it. I know I hurt you, and it hurts me to know that. Just… please. Don't force me into this position again." Harry said.

"I won't." Draco replied, in an equally soft tone.

"Come on, we need to get you into your night nappies before bed." Harry told Draco, noticing Draco's wince at the idea of the cotton pressing against his tender bottom.

_Linebreak_

Harry, feeling extra gentle after the painful spanking he had put Draco through earlier that night, gave Draco extra attention once he was in his pyjamas, and tucked him in carefully as he got into the bed.

"Sides Up." Harry said, garnering a shocked look from Draco as the tall bars on his bed rose up, enclosing him into what was effectively an oversized baby's cot. Before Draco had time to protest Harry explained, "It's only for tonight, Draco. I think this will serve to remind you tomorrow morning of how bad you were today; I never want this to happen again."

Draco looked mutinous for a moment, before reluctantly giving in and laying his head down on his pillow. Harry soon followed suit, leaving two very tired little boys sleeping soundly after an intense day. Their relationship was changing on a daily basis; neither of them knew where there strange friendship was going to end up.

_Linebreak_

For the first time in weeks Draco woke up before Harry the following morning, and was immediately disgusted at the situation he found himself in – waking up to the sight of tall wooden bars surrounding you, alongside the usual feeling of a sodden and soiled nappy from the previous night was not a pleasant experience. Draco lay in bed thinking about the day before, and how everything had all gone wrong. Even now he didn't quite understand _why_ he had done so much to anger Harry; all he knew was that his feelings of resentment had all just crept up on him at once.

What he'd said was true of course… he really did hate the power and control that Harry had over him. Heck, his current situation was a perfect example of that. He was 11. An 11 year old boy in a cot! He couldn't really sink much lower. The spanking would really have been enough (_more than enough!_) in Draco's opinion, without the added humiliation of his current imprisonment.

After a long and uncomfortable wait Harry finally woke up himself, and Draco was thankful to find that the bars on his cot came down straightaway. He was about to stand up, but thought better of it when he realised that if he did he was liable to fall over. And if he fell over he would land on his bum – not a good idea considering the weight of his nappy at this time; it didn't bear thinking about.

Draco slowly and carefully stood up and clambered up onto his changing table, eager for his morning change. After getting dressed himself Harry soon came over and without so much as groaning at the state of the mess he was going to have to clean up he dealt with Draco's change. He was only just realising it, but Draco knew that he was lucky to have found a friend as loyal as Harry; his life at Hogwarts would have been so much worse if he didn't have Harry to help him.

"Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday Draco?" Harry asked with a slightly off-tone. "I mean, not just about your… punishment… but about the things you said whilst we were in the air?"

"No," Draco replied in a subdued tone.

"Draco…" Harry started, "I'm not sorry for what I did yesterday. I'm not sorry for that at all; but I don't want that to affect our friendship."

Draco scoffed loudly. Harry ignored him.

"You mentioned about me having power over you?" Harry said, waiting for Draco to look up at him before he continued. "Yes, I do. But we _are_ equal in every way that matters – I'm in all the same classes as you, even if you do get better grades than me most of the time! We need to get past this Draco; I didn't even think that my having to change you was an issue for us – you know I don't mind doing it, and I hope that you don't mind me doing it. Unless you train yourself to use the toilet, which is unlikely at your age, you have to face the fact that I will be changing you for the next seven years. I don't want you to be feeling bad about this for all that time." Harry said, nearing a pleading tone toward the end of his speech.

"I… I just need time." Draco said with finality, as Harry pulled a pair of plastic pants up his legs and over his nappy. Harry gave a small smile and left Draco to dress himself as he prepared his bag for the day.


End file.
